


Oct-1-en-3-one

by larissabernstein



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Apéritif, Gen, Hannibal Rewatch Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Alternating, Violence, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/larissabernstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drabble (100 words) per episode for the <em>Hannibal</em> Rewatch Drabble Challenge, first issued by emungere on Tumblr.</p><p>I will keep this Hannigram-centric.</p><p>Rating, tags, and warnings will be updated as we go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct-1-en-3-one

The arterial spray has left red freckles on the canvas of Will Graham’s face. It’s a rough but promising draft of a painting. 

Under the hectic movement of his hands, the life is gushing out of the girl’s body in spurts, between fingers that slip and slide in all this slick blood. 

His gaze is erratic, eyes wide and wild in their desperate search for a firm spot to latch onto, from behind glasses fogged with the damp heat of fear and excitement. A feral force, still scattered and omni-directional. Give him a fulcrum and he will move the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oct-1-en-3-one: the fragrance of blood on skin.


End file.
